<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 AM by KillerKissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055157">3 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed'>KillerKissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Creampie, Erotica, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Love, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teratophilia, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare Creature, You - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Terato/Exo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What time was it? The room was almost dark except for the little light that was plugged into a wall. The blankets were flung off towards the ends of the bed. There was the silent hum of the fan above as it whipped cool air around the room.</p><p>You shivered beneath the cool temperature as a long claw lightly scratched from your thigh up to your chin. You cooed softly, wanting to keep your eyes closed. You were groggy and heavy in thought. The hands seemed to move around you, feeling like they were all over your form as your pajamas were removed. You rolled over on your back, feeling your nipples harden as they were toyed with. You were groped and manhandled. A long slithering tongue left a trail of saliva in its wake as it wrapped around your left breast. You sighed softly, feeling all of the physical attention washing over you. You don’t tend to be in such a relaxed state when the two of you are making love. It felt like a totally different sensation.</p><p> </p><p>The beast you shared a bed with completely enveloped you. He spread your legs and wiggled his way to you to be as close as possible. You felt tentacles wrapping around your arms and legs to hold you into place. Your eyelids fluttered heavily and only caught a glimpse of the nightmare above you. It was all teeth and tongue with barely any facial features. You just always knew his eyes were washing over your body. You felt consumed. The ever stretching tongue was slithering off your breast to flick over your nipples. You whimpered and whined but it continued its very attentive assault on your tender flesh. The tentacles around your legs tightened and moved so the ends were leaving feather-like touches against your puffy sex. They pulled on your mound and around your lips, exposing your wetness.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted filled. You wanted nothing more than to be taken. The tentacles pushed forward to ease into your hole, to stretch and wiggle inside of your body. You felt bloated as they pushed forward, rubbing every place inside your body. You shivered beneath the attention. It still wasn’t enough but it would satisfy for now. You clung to the beast with pathetic noises dripping off your tongue. The beast clicked with appreciation from you breaking free of his tentacles on your arms and leaned down, letting his tongue invade your mouth. You drank his saliva and swallowed his tongue as he deep throated your face. A claw rested on your clit and gently rolled circles. All the commotion against your body was building up. You would cum very easily. There were already such perverse noises coming from where his body connected to yours. Your sounds were buffered from the tongue in your throat. He inhaled your nonsensical babbling as an orgasm swiftly took hold.</p><p> </p><p>At the height of it, all his limbs seemed to retract and leave you empty. You sputtered for air as something hot rubbed against your sensitive folds and pushed forward. That was it. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you latched on with a full body embrace. He fell into your touch and gently rolled his hips. It felt like his cock was wiggling, growing and shrinking in size with every movement to press inside you.</p><p> </p><p>His inhumane voice filled the air around you. “I have heard this position is good for procreating in your race.”</p><p> </p><p>“Procreating?” Your voice was shaky as he pushed forward to press against your deepest spots.</p><p> </p><p>“Breeding. To create more.” He quickened his pace once he was sure you would be completely accustomed to his cock. His tongue licked around your neck and up your throat. You couldn’t even reply, it was feeling so good. “You will have mine?”</p><p> </p><p>You sputtered over letters, your mind finally coming away from the sleepy fog. “Yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“My brood, my litters, my little shadows in the night.” He scooted the both of you closer to the top of the bed with his powerful thrusts. He moved his tentacles down to below your back and tilted your hips up. You wrapped your legs higher up on his back and squealed at the better angle. “You will take what I give.”</p><p> </p><p>You held on to him harder, digging your fingers into his somewhat solid form. He was deep and you couldn’t see straight. He moved down and covered your mouth with his, getting off on the fact that he was eating your screams. His tongue filled your mouth again. He was always like this since he loved to consume somebody as if he was literally drinking your essence, your soul.</p><p> </p><p>The beast grew faster, the clap of your bodies louder. The bed was slamming against the wall. Decor was falling from their places and landing scattered on the floor. He removed his mouth from you so he could growl and bare all of his hundreds of teeth. The fiend was a sight to behold as he grew more primal as slobber dropped from his dangerous maw. You felt the hot globs start to pour into your body. He grabbed onto your hips and wrapped tentacle after tentacle around your waist as he seemed to fuck his cum into you. It felt so good and so unnaturally warm. His hand slid between the two of your bodies and rolled your clit between his fingers. Waves of pleasure washed over you from already being so sensitive from earlier. Your inner walls clamped down around his cock as if milking it for all it had. He grew faster with his hand and pulled an orgasm from your body. You screamed into your arm and whined, getting jackhammered into the whole time he had you cumming, tormenting you through your clit as it already throbbed.</p><p> </p><p>The two of your bodies slumped into relaxation at almost the same time. He released his entire hold on you and flopped over on his side of the end with hands clasped together, looking quite smug with himself. You could feel his oil-like black cum dripping out of your body. “and what if I do get pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>All his teeth glistened in the barely there light. “There will be more of me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>